Lumens in the body can change in size, shape, and/or patency, and such changes can present complications or affect associated body functions. For example, the walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop pathological dilatation called an aneurysm. Aneurysms are observed as a ballooning-out of the wall of an artery. This is a result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms have thin, weak walls and have a tendency to rupture and are often caused or made worse by high blood pressure. Aneurysms can be found in different parts of the body; the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) and the brain or cerebral aneurysms. The mere presence of an aneurysm is not always life-threatening, but they can have serious heath consequences such as a stroke if one should rupture in the brain. Additionally, a ruptured aneurysm can also result in death.
Vascular devices or “occluding devices” such as stents are often used to treat patients with aneurysms. Stent and/or other occluding devices can be implanted within the vasculature of a patient by a delivery system such as a catheter. Precise and accurate positioning of these vascular devices at a target site is often required before a stent can be safely and effectively detached from the stent delivery system to a target site within a patient's vasculature. Positioning can be a delicate process that may require positioning and re-positioning of the stent delivery device prior to the detachment of the stent.